


Stay

by Kokoai



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Mikleo wished, prayed to every Lord that they there would be another way. He wanted nothing more than to stay there with Sorey. Yet he knew that couldn’t happen. Sorey had to do this.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I recommended listening to the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JEYRwf_lW9o) that inspired this.
> 
> (As a note, I wrote this months ago but hadn't posted it. Thanks discord group.)

Sorey smirked, seeing his piles of books right where he’d left them that night. Nothing had changed physically, yet absolutely everything had changed. He was the Shepherd now, about to quell the Lord of Calamity. He spun around to face the single Seraph that followed him.

“You really thought you’d make it out of here without me?” Mikleo sighed as he crossed over to sit on Sorey’s bed.

“Yeah, I guess I did.” Sorey laughed. It felt so long ago, and yet like it was just yesterday.

“Sorey…”

“I know.” Sorey made slow steps towards the bed, stopping in front of Mikleo. Hesitantly, those violet eyes rose up to meet him. Glistening and swirling with concern proved too much for Sorey to handle. His hands came to Mikleo’s shoulders, gently pushing him back while climbing over him.

“S-Sorey?” Sorey smiled softly, wondering if he’d regret what he was about to do. A hand slid up to Mikleo’s cheek. With his thumb running over the soft skin, he whispered,

“Mikleo… I’m sorry.”

“For—” Mikleo couldn’t finish before lips were against his. Lightening surged through both of them. The kiss only lasted a second before Sorey pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

“I couldn’t go through this without letting you know.” He spoke with closed eyes, and a now trembling hand still on Mikleo’s cheek. Tears rolled down Mikleo’s cheeks, tongue running all over his mouth in attempt to form words. When none would come out, he tangled a hand in Sorey’s hair, and pulled him into a longer kiss.

“Idiot… did you… really think… I wouldn’t… feel… the… same…” He spoke between kisses, against lips that never completely left his. Snaking his arms around Sorey’s neck, he let Sorey lift them into a sitting position. Mikleo laid a few more chaste pecks before leaning back, and noticing he sat in Sorey’s lap, a hand on his tail bone.

They’re eyes met, saying billions of things they couldn’t find the words for. And then Mikleo was kissing him, even deeper than before, hands racing to feel Sorey’s bare stomach. Shifting himself on his knees, Mikleo slipped his tongue past Sorey’s parted lips while pushing his shirts up. They parted just long enough for both to be removed, and then Sorey was pulling him down.

Chests pressed firmly together, neither could distinguish one heartbeat from the other. Mikleo pulled back to let Sorey breath.

“I want you to stay here.” Mikleo muttered.

“I know. But I will be back.” Sorey spoke softly, nothing but promise in his tone, and yet Mikleo dissolved. He clung to Sorey, burring his face in his chest while his hands clutched Sorey’s waist and ribs.

Arms wrapped around Mikleo’s shoulders, holding him closer as kisses were placed atop his head. One hand started stroking the hair at the nape of Mikleo’s neck.

“Mikleo… I know… it’s going to be hard. I’d do anything to keep you from suffering like that…”

“But the world comes first.” He sniffled multiple times. Sorey tried to lean back to see his face, which only worked when Mikleo turned upwards.

“Don’t be silly. You are my world. My dream wouldn’t exist without you.” His smiled quickly became enveloped by Mikleo’s lips. Sorey’s hands came to twist in the fabric of Mikleo’s shirt, one moving to tug at the zipper.

Pushing himself back, Mikleo sat straddling Sorey before slowly, teasingly, unzipping the rest of his shirt and at an agonizing pace, pulling his arms out of the sleeves ever so slowly. Sorey was glowing, eyes traveling every inch of Mikleo’s exposed chest. Slowly, hesitantly, a hand came up to run over Mikleo’s stomach. Then Sorey sat up, pulling Mikleo close, but still enough distance for his hands to run over a smooth chest. Sorey left kisses from his jaw down to his collar. They were awkward and sloppy, yet had Mikleo shivering all the same.

“You’re beautiful.” An instant full face blush, yet Mikleo still managed a reply.

“Then you’re breathtaking.” Now Sorey held an equal blush that clashed with the warm smile and glimmering eyes. Both hands came to Mikleo’s cheeks, holding him there for a moment before kissing him softly. One hand came to the back of Sorey’s head, while the other held his hip, all while Mikleo pulled himself closer.

Once again feeling two hearts beat as one, their kissing faded in favor of resting on the others shoulder and embracing each other fully.

Mikleo wished, prayed to every Lord that they there would be another way. He wanted nothing more than to stay there with Sorey. Yet he knew that couldn’t happen. Sorey had to do this. More than that, this was what Sorey wanted, this was his answer. Despite how much his chest ached at the thought of being alone, he’d lean back to kiss Sorey, smile, and let that be his reaffirmed promise to stay with Sorey to the end.

  
When that end came, Mikleo would cry, but after leaving Sorey with one last kiss on the cheek. Zaveid would be there to help pick him up, Lailah would be there to comfort him, and Edna wouldn’t let him forget that not even Sorey could sleep forever. Rose would carry on Sorey’s dream.

Throughout all weight of feeling truly alone for the first time in his life, Mikleo would work to build that world Sorey dreamed of. He would wake up to a world where coexistence wasn’t a question, but fact. And Mikleo would be there waiting for him, ready to shower him in centuries worth of missed kisses and hugs.


End file.
